Pumpkin Collections
Pumpkin Collections is located in the games room. This is a collection based game. It is where users can decide to put their carved pumpkins. Once a pumpkin is added to the collection, it cannot be removed. To update your pumpkin score, you must click onto the "prizes" page. As of 27 October 2014, there were 139 collectible pumpkins. There are some pumpkins that look carved but which are not carve-able, and these do not apply. Here's the list of the collectible ones: * Accurate Skull Carved Pumpkin * Aeanoid Carved Pumpkin * Alegarten Stein Carved Pumpkin * Anniversary Cake Carved Pumpkin * Antlephore Carved Pumpkin * Arctic Frost Carved Pumpkin * Banana Carved Pumpkin * Bat Carved Pumpkin * Bear Hug Carved Pumpkin * Bitter Old Carved Pumpkin * Bonfire Carved Pumpkin * BOO Carved Pumpkin * Book Drive Carved Pumpkin * Broken-Hearted Carved Pumpkin * Bumbus Carved Pumpkin * Bunny Carved Pumpkin * Cat Carved Pumpkin * Catfish Carved Pumpkin * Centropolis Carved Pumpkin * Charlie Carved Pumpkin * Chewing Eyeballs Carved Pumpkin * Clawsion Carved Pumpkin * Cybill Carved Pumpkin * Darkside Carved Pumpkin * Dead Tree Carved Pumpkin * Delphi Beach Carved Pumpkin * Demi Carved Pumpkin * Devonti Carved Pumpkin * Dopey Carved Pumpkin * EPICon Die Carved Pumpkin * Evil Flame Carved Pumpkin * Exclamation Point Carved Pumpkin * Eyeball Carved Pumpkin * Fair Ground Carved Pumpkin * Fairy Carved Pumpkin * Fester Carved Pumpkin * Fireside Harvest Carved Pumpkin * Frustrating Carved Pumpkin * Galaxan Wastes Carved Pumpkin * Gardens Carved Pumpkin * Ghost Carved Pumpkin * Ghostly Carved Pumpkin * Grinning Carved Pumpkin * Grinning Cyclops Carved Pumpkin * Halloeve Carved Pumpkin * Happy And Sad Carved Pumpkin * Harvester Carved Pumpkin * Haunted House Carved Pumpkin * Howling Kumos Carved Pumpkin * Ice King Carved Pumpkin * Ikumoradeekanox Carved Pumpkin * Illumis Carved Pumpkin * Irion Carved Pumpkin * Jakyl Carved Pumpkin * Kanis Carved Pumpkin * Kawl Carved Pumpkin * Keelhauliday Ship Carved Pumpkin * Keeto Carved Pumpkin * Kumos Carved Pumpkin * Lasirus Carved Pumpkin * Laying Feli Carved Pumpkin * Legeica Carved Pumpkin * Lizard Minion Carved Pumpkin * LOL Carved Pumpkin * Lovely Carved Pumpkin * Mahar Carved Pumpkin * Malevolent Carved Pumpkin * Maliss Carved Pumpkin * Malticorn Carved Pumpkin * Masquerade Mask Carved Pumpkin * Melodys Cottage Carved Pumpkin * Montre Carved Pumpkin * Morostide Spirit Carved Pumpkin * Morostide 2014 Jaxon Carved Pumpkin * Morostide 2014 Mahar Carved Pumpkin * Morostide 2014 Minion Carved Pumpkin * Morostide 2014 Reborn Tigrean Carved Pumpkin * Moonlit Mountains Carved Pumpkin * Neela Carved Pumpkin * Nighttime Desert Carved Pumpkin * Noktoa Carved Pumpkin * Oatmeal Carved Pumpkin * Octopus Carved Pumpkin * Omen Islands Carved Pumpkin * Oowel Carved Pumpkin * Overexcited Carved Pumpkin * Owl Carved Pumpkin * Paralix Carved Pumpkin * Patch Carved Pumpkin * Peka Glade Carved Pumpkin * Pet Zapper v.2 Carved Pumpkin * Pherret Carved Pumpkin * Pina Park Carved Pumpki * Pirate Carved Pumpkin * Poo Carved Pumpkin * Popoko Carved Pumpkin * Pumpkin Carved Pumpkin * Question Mark Carved Pumpkin * Rarrgh Carved Pumpkin * Ribcage Carved Pumpkin * RIP Carved Pumpkin * Riverside Carved Pumpkin * Rockin Guitar Carved Pumpkin * Rreign Carved Pumpkin * Sacred Lands Carved Pumpkin * Screaming Anger Carved Pumpkin * Shadowglen Carved Pumpkin * Sheeta Carved Pumpkin * Shocked Carved Pumpkin * Sitting Feli Carved Pumpkin * Skull Carved Pumpkin * Slivyne Carved Pumpkin * Snowflaik Carved Pumpkin * Spider Carved Pumpkin * Stormy Carved Pumpkin * Subetapedia Carved Pumpkin * Super Cute Carved Pumpkin * Super Sad Carved Pumpkin * Super Upset Carved Pumpkin * Survival Memorial Carved Pumpkin * Swampie Carved Pumpkin * Sword Carved Pumpkin * Tarantula Face Carved Pumpkin * Tempest Carved Pumpkin * Torrent Carved Pumpkin * Traumatized Face Carved Pumpkin * Tutani Carved Pumpkin * Twisted Smiling Profile Carved Pumpkin * Vampire Carved Pumpkin * Vesnali Glade Carved Pumpkin * Veta Lake Carved Pumpkin * Walrus Carved Pumpkin * Warador Carved Pumpkin * Whistling Carved Pumpkin * Witch Carved Pumpkin * Witches Hat Carved Pumpkin * Wyllop Carved Pumpkin * Ziara Carved Pumpkin * Zombie Hand Carved Pumpkin Category:Games